1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fixing system, and more particularly to a PCI card fixing system, which utilizes a plurality of press rods to interactively compress one another for stably fixing an expansion card on a substrate.
2. The Prior Arts
PCI is an initialism of Peripheral Component Interconnect and is a local bus connection for a Personal Computer. PCI specification has adopted several standardized formats, physical parameters (including bandwidth) and protocols for connecting hardware devices to a PC. The hardware devices or peripheral devices include expansion cards (PCI cards), such as network card, sound card, modem, TV tuner card, USB ports and a disk controller. A conventional PCI card has a bent section at its distal end for being fixed to a computer casing.
In the prior arts, fastener screws are used for detachably fixing an expansion card on a frame or bracket of computer casing. It is noted that during the installation, a notch formed at the bent section of the expansion card is held in such a manner to align the notch with a fastening hole of the bracket. After which, a fastener screw is inserted through the notch and is fastened threadedly into the fastening hole in order fix the expansion card on the computer casing. Since operating tools are required for tightening or un-tightening the screws, the operator encounters difficulty if the screw gets loss. Hence, the manufacturers are urgently trying to solve the presently existing problem, to develop a fixing system with tool free locking design.